Escape From The Kirin
'Escape From The Kirin '(Japanese: キリンからの脱出 Kirin kara no dasshutsu) is the first episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery. Summary The gang is embarrassed when Mishi's uncle takes them on an expedition to find the Kirin, a beastly monster that is only found in Mount Inamura. They soon find out, however, that this creature is more than real, and is angrier then ever. Synopsis The episode starts off with Shaggy and Scooby getting a call from someone named Paul Ozu. He asks them to craft a fake Kirin statue for a project he's working on in Southern Shikoku. Shaggy and Scooby accepts, but Mishi tries to make Shaggy and Scooby take it back. Shaggy asks why and Mishi tells them that it's her Uncle Paul, a former scientist who is trying to find a mythological Japanese Unicorn known as the Kirin. He proposed the theory that it is a larger relative of the Japanese Serow. He has worked long and hard to prove his theory, but it has only garnered him a reputation as a lunatic. He still persists to prove that he is not crazy. Shaggy and Scooby then goes to make the Kirin statue, even with Mishi's attempts to stop them. Using pieces from a taxidermy Serow, Ibex, and Gemsbok to craft a two metre-high sculpture with. A brutal battle erupts between the Black Kirin and the White Kirin. The White Kirin demonstrates his strength and power by repeatetly stomping his hooves and thrusting his horn up into the air. But the Black Kirin calls his bluff and charges anyway, but the White Kirin dodges his horn. The Black Kirin then tries to impale the White Kirin in the throat, but the White Kirin rises up on his hind legs, preventing him from reaching it. Desperate to kill the White Kirin, the Black Kirin goes for the eyes, only for the White Kirin to repeatedly ram and stab the Black Kirin with it's horn, shutting down it's power source. Paul then unmasks the Black Kirin, revealing it to be Debbie. She confesses that she thought that the idea of hunting a never before discovered species was too good of an idea to pass off. The White Kirin then kicks her in the face, then bites her for good messure. Cast and Characters Japanese Cast *Naomi Kusumi as Scooby-Doo *Toshiharu Sakurai as Shaggy Rogers *TBA as Moshu *TBA as Shimagura *TBA as Mishi *Naoki Tatsuta as Scrappy-Doo *TBA as Nigamora *TBA as Toshi English Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Uncle Paul *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Benjamin Diskin as Moshu *Gwendoline Yeo as Shimagura *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Mishi *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Kari Wahlgren as Nigamora *Kyle Hebert as Toshi *Grey DeLisle as Debbie Songs Villains *White Kirin (redeemed) *Black Kirin/Debbie Suspects Culprits Locations *Mount Inamura Notes/Trivia *The fight between the Black Kirin (Debbie) and the White Kirin is very similar to the battle between the Elephant and Rhino in Animal Planet's mini-series Animal Face Off. *If one looks closely at the fridge in Paul's camper, you can see some bottles of Kirin Lager in there. Quotes '''Paul: '''In a few weeks, my name will be featured on the cover of National Geographic Magazine! Soon, the world will know of the Kirin! Gallery a9f231b3ca149ebe80f645bb2961446c.png|Black Kirin MH4-Kirin_Render_001.png|White Kirin Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery Category:Episodes